Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an operation control system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, for controlling an amount of control which determines characteristics of the internal combustion engine in accordance with a mixture ratio of alcohol, hydrocarbon and water supplied to the internal combustion engine.